


Roles of Arousal

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings them together with Bruce in costume of a different kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles of Arousal

Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, often went undercover to get the best stories. When the fifth slaying of a prostitute in Gotham was reported, he saw fit to drop other things and see if he could use those skills to get to the bottom of the serial killer’s identity. With a good bit of cash, a bad wardrobe, and fake credentials, he checked into Gotham’s worse motel area as part of a convention of traveling salesmen.

By day, he attended the convention’s events, while his nights were spent prowling the seedier parts of town, supposedly looking for a good time. In fact, he was familiarizing himself with the hookers, their pimps, and the johns walking the streets propositioning their favorites. With his super hearing, he could listen in on all their conversations, and started building a mass of evidence to help narrow the profile on the suspect. He had timed his visit to match the likely target date of a new killing, in hopes of preventing it. Then his ears picked up a heartbeat, not just any heartbeat, but one he knew more intimately than his own. He parked his car, hoping it did not get stolen or vandalized, and then went on foot to find the owner of that heartbeat.

His ears remained open to the rest of the neighborhood he was in, but when the heartbeat sped up Clark moved quicker…quick enough to become the red and blue blur, his civilian clothing shredded and lost on the winds. When he arrived at the proper alley, he saw the most delectable sight in the entire world.

Bruce Wayne, skintight black leather pants, leather vest that laced around his sides and in the front, with ragged looking, dirty blonde hair. The fact he was standing aggressively over a would be murderer did nothing to take away the sudden, fierce desire Superman felt at seeing his lover’s disguise.

“How long until the police arrive?” Superman asked, his eyes devouring the perfectly formed body hidden and yet not hidden by the leather.

“Three minutes, eighteen seconds,” the silken voice, to Superman’s ears, rasped out, not even flinching to know the other was there.

“I hope I can wait that long,” the alien said with a leer in his voice, knowing the suspect was fully unconscious.

“Waiting just makes it better.”


End file.
